


Disorder.

by lyriccs



Category: Minecraft Roleplay Series, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm horrible at tagging, Multi, Smol Cinnamon Rolls, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Travis has a disease, Zane is depressed, short!Travis, tall!Zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriccs/pseuds/lyriccs
Summary: For Zane, waking up everyday wishing that he wouldn't wake up the next day was the worst part.For Travis waking up with a disease, not knowing whether it's mental or physic or even both, was the scariest part.Both boys come together in time of need but is it enough?





	Disorder.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever work and I hope you like it~
> 
> All characters belong to Aphmaus roleplay series!

** Zanes POV **

Even with his eyes shut Zane was still woken by the abrupt shift in lighting, he groaned laziness evident in his tone.

 He rolled to his side and hugged his pinkie-cake plushie which was pressed against his side. Sounds of rustling and muffed voices told Zane that the remaining members of his household were already awake and he should probably be too, opening his eyes took too effort; heck everything took effort down from lifting a finger to breathing, but somethings take more effort than others like dealing with life or keeping up the will to try keep a smile on your face.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, still half asleep he called out, "Mommy shut the blinds! Can I have 5 more minutes-"

That 'mommy' was infact Garroth who had let himself into the bedroom to wake Zane up who had slept in to the late afternoon. Garroth obnoxiously cooed, "Awww~ Baby brother!"

And in record time Zane bolted upright and fumed angrily, "Garroth get out my room! Ever heard of a little thing called privacy?!" He blushed from embarrassment.

Garroth tapped his chin, pretending to ponder upon the rhetorical question, "Well I once heard it in a story-"

Zane got up and sighed heavily as he pulled on his mask, "Just get out." He demanded harshly and with that Garroth backed out of his room.

Zane picked up his classic grey and black striped hoodie and and pulled it over his grey vest-top then replacing his white cake themed joggers for a pair of black jeans, he made his way to the bathroom and carried out all his morning rituals aka brushing his teeth and such.

 Just as he was brushing his teeth he heard Laurence shout breakfast so he quickly spat out his toothpaste and made his way down the staircase into the kitchen.

There he saw Laurence and Garroth fussing over the toaster that was leaking smoke, the smoke made the kitchen, and probably the whole bottom, floor stink of burning breakfast.

"Get me something to poke it out quick!" Laurence spoke quickly.

"Like what?" Garroth asked looking in the draw.

Zane grumbled, "A fork try that.”

Laurence whipped his head around to Zane then Garroth waving his hands frantically, "No no no Garroth not a fork!" The looked back towards Zane, "Do you want to zap us to a crisp?!"

Zane shrugged and sat down on the wooden stool.

Garroth sighed and fixed his eyes on Zane, he sighed. “Sometimes I get a feeling that you don’t like us Zane...” He waved a plastic spatula around in the air as he spoke.

Laurence walked over to the opposite counter and picked up a plastic spork, “You honestly only just realised that?”

Zane reached to the cabinet besides him and pulled out some lucky-charms, he poured the colourful assortment into the pottery bowl.

Garroth slid him the milk from the fridge as a little ‘pop’ echoed through the kitchen meant that the toaster had finally fixed its left.

The dark-haired male picked up his spoon and started gobbling down the cereal in a hurry, Laurence sighed and walked upstairs with Garroth following behind.

“Don’t forget to wake Travis up!”

“I’m already up.” A voice croaked, it was different from Travis’ usual voice; scratched up like he was ill.

At the sick voice Zane whipped his head around and what stood there shocked him- Travis was stood leaning against the doorframe for support.

His eyes trailed over to his face, it was pale and his eyes had dark rings beneath them.

Zane opened his mouth but nothing came out, “Wh- Um, well you lo- ahem. You look horrible what the hell happened to you?”

Travis shrugged and shuddered coldly, “H-heating?..”

The back haired boy groaned frustrated, “What about it?”

“Is it o-off?”

Zane huffed, “Travis it’s winter of course it’s on. If we didn’t we’d be popsicles by now.” He resumed eating his cereal but his eyes secretly watched Travis. The way he just stood still kind of lost for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut told Zane that he was shattered.

Zane thought about what was wrong with Travis when something caught his attention, a black splotch over his eye but what even stranger is that it was moving slightly like it was growing.

_This might have gotten a bit more complicated…_


End file.
